Many electronic devices contain one or more heat pipes. A heat pipe cools an electronic device by collecting heat from one area and distributing that heat over a comparatively larger area. Typical heat pipe fabrication processes cause heat pipes to be fabricated with at least part of each heat pipe being unusable for cooling purposes. In particular, during a typical fabrication process, a first end of a cylindrical heat pipe is closed and a second end is left open. The heat pipe is filled with porous material and deionized water through the second end. The second end is then sealed. The manner in which the second end is sealed (e.g., crimping or soldering) generally precludes the second end from being used for cooling purposes. This preclusion wastes valuable real estate inside the electronic device that contains such a heat pipe.